Teenagers In Love
by xAshbellax
Summary: This is the "midquel" of Summertime. The events shows Nessie and Nahuel before and as a couple
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm back! I would like to apologise on how I made Nessie in this chapter. It might be creepy to some of you. She's just a teenager in love and that's how I imagined myself to be if I were to experience it one day.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Twilight series. Thanks for the wonderful series Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 1: First date

I just couldn't stop myself from grinning. I rolled on my back on my bed and gaze at Nahuel's picture which I secretly took using my iPhone. Well, the picture was not the only reason that made my face muscles stretched. Nahuel Rodriguez asked me out on a date!

Nahuel gave me a call about fifteen minutes ago. He might get my phone number from Edward because both of them were unbelievably close for some reason. Well, I got his number from Edward too so we're even. My heart pounded when my phone rang revealing Nahuel's name on the caller ID. I had to think twice to answer the call, just to make sure it wasn't a prank or something.

"Hello Nessie," he said at the end of the line. I felt like I could faint when I hear his sexy voice again. I loved the tiny accent when he speaks. "It's Nahuel."

"H – hi Nahuel." I pretended to be surprised because this was actually the first time we talked after the incident.

"I'm sorry for the surprise call. I hope I didn't bother you."

"You're no bother." I could escape from doing my errands just to talk to him.

"Well...actually..." There was a pause there. Was he nervous? "Nessie, are you free Saturday night?"

I felt like I was almost choking. "Saturday night?" Oh my god, did I just stammer?

"I – want to ask you out...if you'd like." He was so cute when he's nervous.

"I'd love to go!" I agreed immediately. Seriously, who would turn down an offer from a hot Brazilian guy? Certainly not me.

"Great!" I could see him grinning right now. "Does seven sound good?"

"Absolutely." I wouldn't mind if he picked me up at midnight.

"Awesome. See you on Saturday."

"See you." Suddenly I sounded like a fool. I guessed it was the way I said it to him. Thank goodness he couldn't see my goofy smile right now.

"Bye Nessie."

"Bye!" And I hung up.

I didn't tell mommy and daddy about the date because; number one, mommy would make it like it was something to celebrate and number two, daddy didn't want to see me date someone like my brothers and sister. He didn't want his youngest daughter to start dating at an early. He pretty much warned me about dating. Pfft, he dated mommy at sixteen and he never hear me making a fuss about it.

I didn't tell Emmett because he's not good at keeping secrets. Edward...I bet he already knew since he's close with Nahuel, he's an observant and it's creeping me out. It seemed like I didn't have a choice but to tell Alice. Oh man.

I knocked on Alice's door and gulped when she told me to come in. Oh what have I gotten myself in to? I approached my sister timidly who was doing some online shopping.

"Alice," I said in a small voice and I believed she heard me. "I need your help."

"What is it baby sis?"

"I'm going on a date."

Imagined how loud Alice's scream was when I told her those five words and she always knew that I would also be dating at seventeen. I guess dating at an early age runs in the family. I was Alice's guinea pig for hours for choosing the right clothes and shoes for me.

It was finally Saturday and I was extremely nervous. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked good in this red dress and black heels. My curls flowed naturally and I only applied a little makeup on. I did not want Alice to do makeup for me. Even though there's no flaw, I was still nervous.

Now I understand why Nahuel choose Saturday for our date. Both of our parents went out. I guessed it was a double date or something.

I paced back and forth in the living room, waiting for my date and I even checked my appearance a few times in the mirror.

The doorbell rang. I rushed to it and my muscles relaxed. Nahuel flashed his charming smile and I noticed his eyes sparkled. He was dressed casually for our date; jeans, black shirt and black leather jacket. He has cool black All Stars shoes! I wondered where we would go tonight.

"Good evening," he greeted. All I did was just a smile. "Shall we?" he offered his hand to me. I took it and we headed to the gray Peugeot 206.

We basically got into a little talk about ourselves in general like what our hobby was, what our favourite book was. I found out that Nahuel just recently graduated from high school. He was taking a break and still deciding which university he wanted to attend. Most of the time, we were listening to the songs on the radio. Thank goodness tonight's song didn't make me feel bored.

I noticed that we were in Port Angeles. Nahuel might be taking me to that Italian restaurant. However, I was wrong. He took me to an alley and with the loud mariachi music can be heard from the outside I could tell this one was influenced from Mexican culture.

We were greeted by a friendly lady in Spanish. I only knew a little of the language. Then Nahuel took a white rose from the basket which I guessed the lady offered to him and he pushed the rose to my hair. My blush button was activated.

"You're beautiful Nessie," he said and I felt my blush was getting deeper.

"Thanks," I muttered.

It was like a Mexican festival when we traveled deeper. I was truly amazed with the happy atmosphere. I saw several game booths, a mariachi band and a few food stalls. I loved this place already.

"What would you like to do first?" Nahuel whispered in my ear. My heart jumped when he did that.

"Let's have some food and then we'll play and maybe get some prizes," I explained. It's perfect.

"Have you ever tried taco before?" I shook my head. "I recommend you to try it tonight." Nahuel took my hand and brought me to one of the food stalls.

He ordered two tacos for the both of us. I took a bite and it taste great! It was so good; I had to eat another one. Nahuel was amused. "I'm glad that you like it." I blushed like crazy again. When will it stop?

After the "taco fiesta", both of us played a little game. I was pretty awful at aiming and my failure at shooting games never failed to amuse Nahuel. I sulked like a little kid. "You do it then!"

Without a word, Nahuel took the sniper from me and shoot ten balloons on the first row. My eyes were wide opened and my jaw dropped. His aim was perfect! Nahuel received the little Sonic the Hedgehog doll as his prize. "I win so I get to keep it."

I couldn't help myself from sticking my tongue out at him. He chuckled.

Then we joined the crowds to watch the mariachi band. They're so good. I was so into the song that I didn't realise that I was about to start dancing.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Nahuel offered his hand and gave me a little bow.

"I can't dance." Actually I can dance; I just didn't like doing it in public.

"Just enjoy yourself." I guessed he wasn't buying that excuse. I have no choice but to accept his offer.

We danced! I really enjoyed myself. Nahuel was not such a bad dancer. Gosh, is there something he cannot do? The music got the best of me and when the song we danced to end and we stop dancing, Nahuel was above me. He held my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck to support myself.

Nahuel grinned. He put me back on my feet and kissed my cheek. Oh man, I'm blushing again when the crowds cheered.

"I had fun." I told him when we reached the porch of my house.

He flashed the smile that I love so much. "I'm glad you did." He handed me Sonic he won from the game. "Here, you should keep it."

"Didn't you say that you want to keep it?"

"Boys don't play with dolls," he said matter-of-factly.

Yeah, boys do not have dolls but action figures as their toy collection. I smiled when I looked at the little Sonic he gave me (I've always liked Sonic) and I looked at him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Suddenly, the atmosphere was silent, it was eerie. I guessed both of us were quite awkward now. After a few seconds, Nahuel broke the silent. "So I'll see you soon."

Did that mean that I get the chance to go out with him again? "Yeah, see you." Thank goodness I didn't say what was in my head out loud. He would think I'm a psycho.

I noticed that Nahuel's face got closer to me. I blushed like crazy again I could explode any moment. He closed his eyes so I closed mine, waiting for his lips to pressed against mine, well it's not a crime to expect a kiss on a first date. However, he planted a kiss on my right cheek. I opened my eyes when he chuckled.

"Good night Nessie," he said.

I was so embarrassed! "Okay, good night," I responded quickly. I opened the door, locked it and went straight to my room.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I'm suck at making a possible first date scene because I never experience this (what a loser). It's the best I could do. Well, I hope you enjoy this. Oh and I need help for Nessie and Nahuel second date. You guys are welcome to PM me, I'm open for suggestions. Oh yeah, I just made up about the Mexican influenced place in Port Angeles (don't sue me though if it were real, I didn't make a research about Port Angeles) and even Nahuel a Brazilian, he enjoys watching Mexican telenovelas. You guys are welcome to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm back for another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one just like the previous chapter. Thanks to my reviewers and readers, you guys are awesome and even find the time to read and review this. Thank you so much! On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: No, Twilight is not mine. If Stephenie Meyer didn't start with this wonderful series, my love for vampires won't be more defined.**

**Chapter 2: Second date, sort of**

It has been two weeks since my first date and I never got over thinking about it. After the date, Nahuel and I often called or text messaging with one another. You can say that we are pretty close friends now.

It was Sunday and once again daddy made a little family gathering. We would always have this kind of gathering once or twice a month. It's cool really, my Italian relatives coming and our family friends from Alaska, Egypt and Brazil just to name a few. It's cool to have them around. They always shared a lot of stories. Zafrina was my favourite because she's the coolest and she's my role model. Bella's best friend Jacob Black and his wife Leah would be coming too with their twins Janella and Leo. Here's a little trivia, I used to have a tiny crush on Jacob when I was like seven or eight. I'm a sucker for buff guys...okay that's enough.

I was in the kitchen, making cupcakes...a lot of cupcakes for the guests. Mommy said that she wanted to help but I told her that I wanted to do this alone. She deserved a break. I was busy decorating the third dozen of cupcakes until someone made me jump from my skin when he knocked the kitchen door.

"Are you really that busy?"

I looked up and I felt the cupid once again shot my heart with it's love bullet (yeah bullet, arrows are too cliché). Nahuel looked like a model when he leaned against the door with his arms crossed his chest. I didn't really expect him to come because I heard from daddy that the Rodriguez's went to Brazil for the weekends. I just smiled at him before I stammered and continued with the cupcakes.

"Cute cupcakes," he said as he got nearer and looked at the two dozens of cupcakes I already made. I noticed that his hand was aiming for the cupcake covered with green icing and a picture of Pooh Bear on it. I took the wooden spoon near me and hit his naughty hand. "Hey, what was that for?" he whined and rubbed his hand.

"If you want it, you can wait outside."

"Oh come on, I'm here." I needed to resist that. I don't know why but I need to. "Is that suppose to be a Pooh Bear?" he chuckled.

"If your intention here is to tease my amateur design, you can just leave this kitchen," I said and pointed at the door. All he did was laugh.

"Nessie!" I heard tiny screaming approaching the kitchen. Janella and Leo ran to me with Leah behind them. I missed those two year old kids. Janella looked at Nahuel and then back at me. "Nessie, who is E?"

"That's my friend Nahuel."

"Nice to meet you," Nahuel said and flashed his smile. Janella blushed. Man, he can make a little girl's heart flutter too.

"Is E your boifwen?" Leo is pretty much like his father, a straightforward person. This little boy made me blush.

"Okay minies, Nessie is busy, we need to leave her alone," said Leah and she scooped her twins. "Cute cupcakes Ness."

"The best cupcakes in Forks and La Push!" I said proudly and then I introduced Nahuel to her. Leah said that Nahuel could look like a telenovela actor. As Leah and Nahuel were busy talking, I gave the kids each a cupcake. Then Leah brought them out.

Nahuel then moved and stood next to me. He said that I was being unfair because I gave the twins cupcakes but not him. I told him that they were just kids. "Mind if I help?" he asked.

"Sure, sure. You can make any design you want, that is if it's better than mine."

"Oh yeah, I'm designing all right." Suddenly I felt his finger against my cheek. "You should consider applying blush on your cheeks."

How dare he put the pink icing on my cheek? I was quite irritated and chased him around the kitchen. Thank goodness none of the cupcakes fell on the floor. Then I tripped on my own two feet and fell on Nahuel. We just stared at each other in shock. He blushed. I guessed this was the first time I seen him blush. How cute. Wow, his green eyes sparkled, making my heart beating so fast. Man, he's so hot in closeup.

"Get a room you guys!" I jerked up and glared at Edward. He took a jug of orange juice and grinned at Nahuel and me. Well, I was thankful that it was him instead of Emmett or oh my god, daddy. After the awkward silence, Nahuel and I resumed to make cupcakes together. I hate to admit, his designs were good than mine.

When I started with another dozen, I glanced at Nahuel as I was mixing the batter. He looked so cute, gracefully making random designs on each cupcakes. I was smiling to myself and my thoughts was filled with Nahuel until Emmett's booming voice filled the kitchen making me shrieked. "Are the – Oh hello Nahuel! Ness, Nahuel is our guest, why are you torturing him making cupcakes with you? On second thought, he can stay, he makes the best cupcakes designs."

Grr what's up with them? I know that my designs are still in the first stage, they don't have to stress it. I have feelings too. "Just take the damn cupcakes outside," I said through my clenched teeth.

"The cupcakes won't taste so great if you maintained with that scowl face," the wise guy teased me. I glared at him but it didn't last long. I laughed when he did a funny face. I was laughing so hard that I have to stop mixing the batter. He looked so ridiculous. "That's it, just smile. You look pretty when you smile."

_Aww, he said I'm pretty. _He never failed to make me blush. I noticed that he blushed too when he was designing the last cupcake.

We were waiting for the fourth batch to bake and the kitchen was filled with silence. I looked at Nahuel who was filling more icing. I scanned on the cupcakes and I found one with a heart design. It was my design by the way so I decided to give him that. "Here, thanks for helping me." He smiled and said thanks. He took a bite and as he was chewing, he was deep in thoughts. Please don't tell me that it taste bad. "How was it?"

"Nice, I like it." He smiled.

My heart soared when he said that. I could make cupcakes everyday and send them to his house. Now I just need to know what his address was. I looked back at him and there was still pink icing on his upper lip. I have the desire to wipe it off. Should I do it? Should I not? Maybe I should. I used a napkin to wipe it off from his lip gently. He didn't protest.

We just looked deeply at each other and we got closer. Could this be it? Hopefully since nobody entered the kitchen for the last ten minutes. Nahuel closed his eyes and I closed mine. I could feel his warm breath against my skin and at any second, our lips would touch. Please let this happen right now.

We stopped when we heard someone gasped. Oh darn it! We looked at the door and Alice stood there with her mouth shaped into a perfect "O". Oh darn, she saw it. She would be screaming in happiness anytime soon. I shushed Alice before she began and she covered her mouth with her hands. She ran to me and give me a tight hug. She's as strong as Emmett when she's excited even she's small in size.

"He's your date that night right?" she whispered excitedly.

I blushed when she said that and I just nodded my head. "Yes and it was just a date," I said. I glanced at Nahuel and he nodded at Alice too but he keep a straight face. Maybe it was just a date for him too.

Alice pouted. "Oh, you guys make a cute couple."

"Why are you here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh right, I'm here to take another jug of orange juice."

"Wow, are they that good? Did they know that Emmett made them?" Emmett was making orange juice for the first time. I haven't tried it because the last time he made it, I puked.

"I guess it's good this time. Anyway, we need more cupcakes." _Oh man, now I have to make another batch!_

"Okay."

After Alice left, Nahuel cleared his throat. "So I guess we should make more cupcakes." it sounded like a question and I just nodded.

The gathering was great, as usual. Nahuel was with Janella and seriously, that little girl made me jealous. I could tell that she has a crush on Nahuel. I know because I used to do that to Jacob. I would do anything to be two year old again. Then, Nahuel's mom Pire dropped a bombshell. She was already three months pregnant. "WHAT?" Nahuel was so shocked and his expression was hilarious. It seemed like he was oblivious about it. I was laughing so hard I have tears in my eyes. He glared at me and I stopped but it only lasted for about five seconds. Nahuel looked at his mom. "Momma, you're kidding right?"

"Don't you want to have a baby sister Nahuel?" Now he was horrific. I bet his head right now was filled with the images of his future sister and what kind of shenanigans that would take place in the future.

"I know how you feel when Reneesme entered the picture," said Edward.

"Hey!" I glared at my brother.

Nahuel looked like he was breaking when he was about to go home. Joham and Pire were still showered with congratulations with the pregnancy. I looked at Nahuel and smiled. "You'll be the best big brother, I just know it."

"But I have to change her diapers and must only have my attentions on her whenever she screams," he whined. Oh I would be the baby to get undivided attention from him. I assured him that everything would be fine. From the look of his face, he was not convinced. I sighed. "Then I have call you so that we can babysit that thing. I don't wanna do it alone."

"She's not a thing, she's your sister. Relax okay?"

"Well, I've got to go home now. Thanks for the nice cupcakes Nessie. You did a great job." He smiled. It's good to see him smile. At least it could make him forget about his little I-can't-believe-I'll-be-having-a-little-sister issue for a little while before facing it at home.

"No problem, I'm glad you like 'em." _I wish you like the one who made 'em more._

Then he gave me a hug. My whole body froze but after a second, I hugged him back. "Bye."

"Bye."

When the Rodriguez's left, I had a huge grin on my face. _Sigh, I want Nahuel to hug me again._

**Author's Note: That's the second chapter. Sorry for the randomness in this chapter, it's really difficult to write. This is all I have for this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm back for another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one just like the previous chapter. This is the last one I'm posting because my exam starts on Monday. I'll be back after my exam.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. Without Stephenie Meyer, my life would be bored. Thanks for the wonderful series.**

**Chapter 3: Nessie's Prom (I)**

The school has been buzzing about the upcoming prom. Everyone was nervous on who will ask them or if they had to ask their crush. At first this prom wasn't such a big deal to me because I was thinking of not attending it. Yes there are guys who asked me but I told them that I wasn't sure if I wanted to go. Now that the prom was just days away, I was absolutely panic. Well, I decided to ask Nahuel to the prom with me. We didn't have any problem so far so I guess it would be alright. He might have an experience going to the prom before so I might learn a thing or two from him. Well, the best part was having him all night to myself.

I was doing the last touch up on the prom's banner in my room that I heard familiar screams downstairs. A smile stretched across my face. I left my stuffs, didn't even bother to put them back because I obviously need to continue this later and hurried down to the living room. There was a commotion in the living room and I knew who made that noise.

"Janella, Leo!"

"Nessie!" The little twins ran to me and hugged my legs. Janella was asking for Nahuel and she made me flinch. I answered the little girl nicely that Nahuel was not around. Leo said that he didn't really like Nahuel because I spent so much time with him and his twin always talked about him. That little kid really loves the attention.

Then, as if someone was secretly wishing, Edward entered the living room with Nahuel. Janella gasped and ran to him. "Hi princess!" he greeted her and lifted her up for a hug. Great, now she's the princess. I wish I was two; I didn't need to do anything to get attention, just stand there quietly and be cute.

"Are you jealous?" Edward said to me, loud enough for me to hear. I stuck my tongue out at him and he just chuckled. I better get to my room to work on that dang banner. Wait a minute, I could ask Nahuel to my prom! It could work. If he say yes, I better go shopping right away, the girls wouldn't mind.

My heart was pounding so bad when I approach Nahuel on the couch listening to Janella who was talking animatedly. _I wish I could sit on his lap, stop it!_ I felt my knees were shaky. Oh well, I better ask him now or I would never show my face at the prom at all. Edward noticed me coming so he left the couch and entered the kitchen; making an excuse that he wanted to get some watermelon juice. That was good. _Steady heart, steady. _I cleared my throat to get his attention. I guessed it was so loud that both Nahuel and Janella looked at me. "Did I disturb you on something?" I asked. I internally smacked my forehead for sounding like an idiot.

Nahuel smiled and patted the seat next to him which Edward occupied earlier. I was glad to accept. When I was seated, Janella has her arms around Nahuel's neck and rested her head on his shoulder while Nahuel patted her back soothingly. Oh she's taking a nap, darn she's lucky.

"Um, Nahuel, can I ask you something?" and I bit my lip after I said that. It was a habit whenever I get nervous. He looked at me and his green eyes were telling me to proceed. "Well, I just wanna ask.." I rubbed my palms, "would you like to go to my school's prom with me?" I avoided his eyes after I said that. It was silent for a moment and that gave me enough time to hope. _Please say yes, please say yes._

"Of course, I would love to go," he answered. I immediately looked up at him in disbelief. _No. Freaking. Way. _Then he laughed but he has his volume low. "Stop looking at me like that, it's like you're about to drool at any moment." I closed my mouth that I didn't realize it was opened and blushed. Great, I was already embarrassing myself.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Would you like me to join you to shop for a dress?"

"No!" I said immediately. "No, it's a surprise."

"Okay," and he smiled.

"So...I'll see you next Saturday night at seven."

"Sure." He got closer to me and whispered in my left ear. "I can't wait for the prom." Darn, his voice was so sexy when he did that; it brought chill to my spine and I felt my whole body shook slightly. I make a move and for some reason, my knees were wobbly. I stumbled on the coffee table and before I receive question saying if I was okay, I answered that I was fine.

My friends Erica and Jill agreed to join me to buy prom dress. They already bought theirs so they only need to tell me their opinions on mine. Both of them especially Erica the hyper one among the three of us were bugging me with the question on who was lucky enough to ask me to the prom. I couldn't answer them on the phone so I promise to tell them when they arrived to pick me up.

After brushing my hair and took my purse and iPhone from my study table, I rushed downstairs when I saw Jill's car from my room. I said goodbye to everyone and kissed Leo on the forehead (he was playing action figures with Edward, how cute). I dashed to Jill's car and sit at the back. Erica turned to look at me and there was a huge grin on her face. Here we go. "So who is the guy who asked you? Is it Josh Lee, the basketball player?"

Josh Lee was the popular guy in Forks High, a hottie blondie as Erica liked to call him from time to time. I used to have a slight crush him when I was on the eighth grade after watching him playing basketball in PE class. "No," I replied, "my date is not someone popular." After I said that, Erica was giving me such ridiculous guesses such as the president of the chess club was asking me and I managed to score the black haired cutie who was selling books in Port Angeles as my date (I kind of like that guy too but just for like five seconds). I was irritated that I said; "It's Nahuel okay!"

I was almost thrown forward when Jill shockingly stopped the car. Was my answer that surprising? I looked at both of my brunette friends then they looked at me giving the you've-got-to-be-kidding look. "I'm not kidding!"

"Wow Ness, how in the world did you manage to ask him?" Jill asked in disbelief. "Are you secretly online dating behind our backs?"

"No, Nahuel is the son of the new doctor in town, you know, Dr Rodriguez."

"I didn't know he has a son!" Excitement filled Erica's body one more time. "Is this Nahuel hot?"

"Would you like me to show you his picture?" And both of them screamed "yes" to me. I pulled my phone from my jeans pocket and searched for Nahuel's picture in the image folder. I closed my eyes and showed the picture to them. These were the responses I received; "Mamamia!" from Jill and "Whoa, he's not hot, he's steamy!" from Erica. Their remarks made me blush. So now, I have to tell them about Nahuel from beginning. It's not that I didn't want to share anything about Nahuel in the first place, I feel it was too early to tell.

"Wow, I should ask my dad if he has any Brazilian friends," said Jill. Erica and I ended up glaring at her because she has a boyfriend already. "I was just kidding!" she laughed and then we continued with our plan earlier.

I seriously had no idea how many tries that was. It was really frustrating. Normally I didn't really like shopping for clothes but this one was an emergency! Finally I got thumbs up from Erica and Jill when I wore a long sapphire dress. After the dress, Erica picked a sapphire flats for me. She knew that I didn't like to wear high heels. The prices weren't that bad; I had more than enough money to pay for these. Then we went to another store to buy a few accessories. I bought a butterfly necklace, Erica bought a glittering headband and a whole lot more (she enjoyed shopping as much as Alice does) and Jill bought a new ring. We went to get something to eat after the little shopping spree and then went home.

We grabbed something to eat after shopping for our stuffs. We went to Pizza Hut. The three of us were not that very strict with our diet so we bought a large Teriyaki Chicken and three large cups of Cola. I had to remind myself to put the aerobic DVD on later. "I sure hope you will still fit in your prom dress," said a masculine voice from behind us. We turned and oh joy, Erica and Jill's boyfriends Christian and Ross were here. "Oh Ness, I thought you're not going to the prom," said the blonde haired jock Ross as he eyed the shopping bags beside me. Christian was not as muscular as Ross. He was more interested in music. He's in Fork High School band, playing the violin.

"I have a date to the prom actually." I didn't notice how proud I sounded. "You'll have to see him at the prom." I eyed the girls carefully, signaling them that Nahuel was a secret. They winked which meant that they understand.

Back home, I tried my outfit once again and looked at the mirror, debating whether I should let my hair as it usually did or styled it. Then Alice slammed the door open and she gasped loudly. I was pissed and told her to knock next time. She closed the door and looked at me in every angle. She said that the dress, shoes and accessories were perfect and that my hair need a few adjustments. "I have an idea!" she said and her eyes were beaming, "I'll straighten your hair and make it into a half bun, what do you think?" Now that I think about it, it wasn't a bad idea. I agreed but on one condition that I would be the one to do my own makeup. Alice pouted and finally said "fine".

**

"Nessie, wake up! Nahuel is already downstairs and you're not taking your shower yet?" Alice screamed at the top of her little lungs. I opened my eyes and the visions were still blurry, oh sleepy eyes. I asked her why Nahuel was around and she immediately pissed. What did I do? "Darn it, tonight is your prom and he's your date."

What? Was it prom night already? I immediately went straight to the bathroom. How could I overslept? I was planning this night so well. I took a quick shower. When I was out of the bathroom, my petite sister was ready for action. I warned her before she started that I want a simlpe makeup. For once, I was thankful to have her around tonight.

I would have to ask Nahuel for forgiveness for taking about an hour to get ready. The makeover really paid off for the wait. I took my ocean blue clutch, hugged Alice briefly and went straight to the living room. Damn, I can't run with these heels on!

"You're late, Nahuel already left the house." Edward suddenly appeared at the end of the stairs. I screamed out of frustration and because of my carelessness.

I held Edward's collar and said through my teeth; "Why didn't you stop him?"

"Stop who?" Gasp, it's Nahuel. He looked so handsome in tux and I could faint right now but I was too mad at Edward for playing a trick on me. Edward laughed as I let go of his collar. "You look stunning Nessie." He could still say that after seeing the ugly side of me, aww he's so sweet. I cleared my throat and straightened myself.

"I'm so sorry Nahuel for being so late. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. Shall we go to your junior prom?" he said and kissed the back of my hand. Gosh I wanna kiss those lips.

"Yeah," I said. Nahuel allowed me to link my arm with him and then we headed through the door.

Before Nahuel open the door for me, Edward said, "Be back before midnight."

**Author's Note: I decided to break this chapter into two because it looks too long. You're welcome review this chapter before proceeding to the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope, Twilight Saga is not mine. It will always belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4: Nessie's prom (II)**

I felt my hands were freezing riding in the car with Nahuel even though this was not the first time riding with him. When I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes, he was smiling or maybe find something amused him. I couldn't control myself to not find out. "Why are you smiling like that?" I asked. His eyes found mine and his smile grew wider. Okay I seriously want to know. Was it something on my face? I pulled a compact mirror from my clutch and checked for any weirdness on my face.

"You look fine Renesmee." Wow, I never knew my weird name (thanks to Bella for connecting her mother's and my mother's name together and my mom loved the name) would sound so beautiful coming out of his mouth. "I notice that you look so nervous." _I'm nervous because I'm going to the prom with you._

"Yes, I am nervous because my friends can't wait to see you. They were surprised that I asked you." Suddenly, the possible image of how the girls would react when Nahuel made an appearance was; "Wow Nessie, he's so handsome in real life," said Erica and Jill would say "Are you sure he's not some kind of Brazilian model who got lost in this little town while shooting for a beauty commercial?" Oh god, I sure hope they won't say something like that.

"Well the only closest to prom I get while I was in high school was that I perform in a band. I was the singer."

I looked at him in disbelief. There was no why that none of the girls wouldn't want him to be their date. "You're kidding right, I mean look at you, you're the most...handsome guy I know. There's got to be like ten girls who wanted to ask you."

"Sadly little Nessie, no girls asked me. I hang out with my friends. Well after about performing two songs and then they returned to their dates while I hang out with the DJ. Then I decided not to go to my senior prom."

Nahuel and I received quite a lot of surprise looks from the students when we entered the gym. It was embarrassing because my date was not the student from this school but a foreigner. The dance floor...or the gym floor were already filled with dancing students and some were at the refreshment table. I let out a small laugh when I saw the banner I made was hang above the stage. I told Nahuel that I did the banner and he said that it didn't look bad. I blushed, that came from a guy who could design cupcakes better than me.

"Nessie!" Oh joy, it's them. I waved at the couples who were approaching me. Ross and Christian were shocked to see Nahuel. Jill and Erica didn't tell their boyfriends about my secret, good. "This must be Nahuel," said Erica who looked like she was about to scream as if Nahuel was some kind of movie star she never dreamed she would meet.

I nodded and then introduced Nahuel to the rest of them. Nahuel shook hands with all of them. "Hang on a sec, you're Dr Rodriguez's son?" Christian asked. After Nahuel answered his question, Erica gently pushed her boyfriend aside and asked whether he was a super model I abducted just so that he could go to the prom with me. Gosh, her reaction was embarrassing than what I imagined but it was a good thing that Jill didn't take part in this.

The boys stole Nahuel from me for them to have a little chat with him while the girls and I were at the refreshment table. I should be dancing with my date by now. "I would do anything to exchange Christian with Nahuel." I glared at Erica when she said that. Then she raised her hands. "You know I'm joking. I love Christian."

"You'll be in the Gossip Goose's blog very soon my dear friend," said Jill. Haha, the Gossip Goose, that's what we called the girls who were known to have a gossip blog. I can't wait to check the blog out.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I think my eyes were beaming when Nahuel finally pop the question. Without a second thought, I pulled him to the dance floor. Nahuel held my waist as if I was a fragile object while I wrapped my arms around his neck. Great, the DJ has the Titanic theme song on. I think I should watch the movie later. "Did you have fun?" he asked in a soft voice, I could melt.

"Yeah." Great, I blushed, I wondered if he noticed it in this dim room. "You seem to be having fun too."

"Well, you have an interesting group of friends and I feel very comfortable talking with them. But don't them that I love hanging out with you the most." Then he pressed his forehead against mine. Wow, we're never this close. My heartbeat accelerated and his warm breath tickled my skin. "You're so beautiful Renesmee Cullen," he whispered. "You're the most beautiful one among all the girls in this room." My breath hitched. Did he notice that?

The song was about to end and I could feel that his breath was getting closer. _Please no more teasing, please, _I screamed in my head. I didn't mean to sound desperate or anything but I really want to get to the first kiss stage. Nahuel then pressed his lips against the corner of my mouth. _God that was a tease! But I like it. Why is it suddenly so hot in here?_

When I finally opened my eyes, he smiled his oh-so-sweet smile. I smiled too. In my head I was debating whether I should just kiss his lips myself or not but then again maybe I shouldn't. It doesn't hurt to wait. I stood on my toes to give him a swift kiss on his left cheek. His smile immediately ceased, he was shocked and his hand absentmindedly went to the place where I just kissed him. I blushed when I replayed my reaction in my head. I could hear giggling from the Erica and Jill.

We continued to dance again at the next song but when I noticed that both Erica and Jill flee from their dates, I knew that the three of us would have something to talk about in the restroom. Yes, I knew that this was about me. I excused myself and seriously couldn't they just give me a call later to talk about this.

I was hit with a couple of screams from my friends once I opened the bathroom door. The screaming made me want to run away from them. I internally asked the sky, why did I have this kind of friends, not that I'm complaining or anything but sometimes you just want to question what did you do to deserve such things you never thought of.

"He kissed you!" said Erica and she hugged me. She's so strong!

"Actually...he didn't kiss me, kiss me. And Erica...you're crushing me."

"Oh sorry! What do you mean he didn't kiss you, kiss you? I saw it and Jill saw it too."

"He didn't kiss my lips okay? It was just a...teaser," I said the last one through my clenched teeth.

"At least he was the one who kiss you first."

Yeah that was right. I could see him right now. His tall figure, his tan skin, the way his hands held me so protectively, his sparkling green eyes, his lips that I could almost taste it a while ago. I almost have him right there. Okay that sounded disgusting. "Ness?" Jill waved her hand at my face. I didn't realize that I lean against the wall with a grin on my face.

"Sorry."

Both Nahuel and I were completely silent on our way home. I smiled automatically remembering the kiss and my fingers immediately flew to my lips. I could still feel his skin against my lips. We didn't even say a word when we arrived at my home. The only words we said to each other were "Good night and sweet dreams."

I let out a smitten sigh when I was in my room and I hummed the song which Nahuel and I danced to as I was preparing myself to sleep. Yes, I Renesmee Cullen am completely in love with the handsome Nahuel Rodriguez, sigh.

**Author's Note: Well what do you think? Do you love it? Do you hate it? I was typing the dance as I was listening to Titanic theme song. Don't forget to drop a review. I'll be back posting and at the same time reviewing your story maybe in late November or early December.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Oh dear I'm so sorry that I'm late at this. My only major excuses are busy student life and writers block. I've been trying to get some inspiration for this chapter but thank goodness something came to me yesterday.**

**Anyway, this is the fifth chapter! Enjoy and I'm really sorry that it's a short chapter.**

**By the way, are any of you guys on twitter? Feel free to follow me! I'd love to chat with Nahuel/Renesmee fans or Twilight fans (it doesn't matter in which Team you are) or basically just anybody!**

**twitter (dot) com (/) xAshbellax**

**Very important note here: The characters Jill and Ross are inspired from Jill and Ross from this adult novel called "Come the Night" (but my Jill and Ross are not like the original characters at all) and Erica and Christian are inspired from Erik and Christine from the "Phantom of the Opera", which obviously means they are not mine. I like them so much and that unintentionally lead them to make an appearance in this fanfic so DON'T SUE ME!**

**Chapter 5: Heart break**

_He kissed her_

I slammed my little red journal shut and shove it under my pillow. I cried again. It seemed like all I did today was just crying. When Alice was calling for me and knocking my bedroom door (which I believe could break if she decied to bang it loudly again), I didn't respond.

Blame Nahuel, he made me cry all day.

I saw him, kissing another girl, in his house.

I was only visiting Pire earlier this morning with little Jenna and mom because Pire was craving for cupcakes. Of course my mom and I made some (or maybe a lot, depending on who's looking at it) cupcakes for her.

When we arrived at the Rodriguez' frontyard, we noticed a red BMW. They have visitors but we can't leave now since we got here. Before we could even reach the door, Pire was already out, approaching to us and was checking out the cupcakes. If that's how I would behave when I'm pregnant with a baby, then I going to be ashamed for the rest of my life.

I noticed that Nahuel wasn't in the living room but there were two adults male and female talking to Joham. That's strange of Nahuel his family's friend is here, he shouldn't run away. Pire said she wanted to put the cupcakes in the kitchen but I insisted, I want to do it (besides, maybe I could get good points from Pire and Joham when they talk about me to Nahuel later, a girl can dream right?) Pire didn't budge at first but then she surrendered.

I skipped (well, that's how I felt it) to the kitchen. I placed a basket full of cupcakes on the island and suddenly, something caught my eyes. My cheeks slowly got warmer when I accidentally witness the teenagers kissing. The girl sat on the counter and has her legs wrapped around the guy's waist.' Man, that's hot and heavy', I thought. I slowly tip-toped backwards but I didn't realised the hit my back against the door. Oh shoot and it hurts too!

They stopped kissing, the girl saw me and guy turned around. My eyes were wide and I gasped loudly. He's Nahuel! I felt that my heart was thumping like crazy and all I hear was silence. I noticed that Nahuel mouthed my name and his expression looked like he was guilty, on the other hand, the girl looked like she liked the idea that she and Nahuel was caught.

Nahuel was about to approach me but I immediatelty ran away.

So here I am, in my bedroom, crying my heart out and listening to some sappy songs on my iPod Touch. Man, this is what people do when they're heartbroken?

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, open this door RIGHT NOW!" Alice yelled from the otherside and continue banging the door. Whenever my family or friends addressed me by my full name, that would mean I'm in serious trouble. 'Seriously Alice, you should give up by now', I thought

I turned the volume louder and listen to some more songs until I was asleep.

**Author's Note: Oh well, that's it for this chapter. I'm not sure when I'm going to upload the next chapter so that means you guys have to settle with this one for a while. As usual, please review and you can scold me for being SUPER LATE in updating.**


End file.
